memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of the Eagles
/'' | miniseries= | author =S.D. Perry & Britta Dennison| published = June 2008| format=Paperback| pages =320 | ISBN =ISBN 0-7434-8252-2 | date=2360-2369| }} The third book in a series of novels that will follow the Occupation of Bajor, this novel covers 2360-2369. Publisher's description As violence all across Bajor continues to escalate, Cardassian forces tighten their grip on the captive planet, driving back the resistance at every turn; but on Terok Nor and elsewhere, the winds of change are stirring-the beginnings of a hurricane that will alter the landscape of the Occupation. And while secret dealings, shifting alliances, and personal demons buoy the wings of revolution, a mysterious shape-shifting life form begins a journey that will decide the fate of worlds. Summary Despite Mora Pol's attempts to delay the project, Kalisi Reyar's Cardassian detection grid finally comes online, virtually ending resistance activities. When Odo chooses to leave the institute, Mora asks him to take a message to his cousin, providing details for resistance aircraft to avoid detection. Dukat learns of Odo's whereabouts and makes plan to lure him to Terok Nor. At the same time, Dukat lures Kira to Terok Nor by feeding her information about Bajoran collaborator Vaatrik Drasa, aiming to bring her under his influence. When Kira kills Vaatrik, Dukat turns a blind eye but takes the opportunity to make Odo his chief of security. He tries to have Kira brought to him but Odo and Cardassian dissident Gaten Russol arrange to have her smuggled off the station. Meanwhile, Kalisi is appointed Crell Moset's assistance and becomes his lover but is disturbed by many of his activities, including a plan to use a supposed vaccination to render the Bajorans sterile. She sabotages the plan and then, having realized that Miras Vara is Astraea, tries to make a deal with Obsidian Order agent Dost Abor to have Moset killed. When the Oralians evade the Order, an angry Abor kills Kalisi. The Shakaar resistance cell receives information on how to shut down the detection grid from Terok Nor and Kira persuades Odo to run interference for them. With the grid down and resistance activities on the rise, Dukat chooses to make an example of the Kendra Valley resistance. Kai Opaka reluctantly betrays the cell to save the lives of everyone else in Kendra, even though her son is among those killed. However, the incident only serves to stir the Bajorans up further, leading almost the entire population to rebel. Kell and Dukat make attempts to restore order by offering to reset up a new, supposedly elected, government and making false promises to withdraw. However, the Bajorans refuse the offer, partly because of the actions of Federation intelligence agent Elias Vaughn, and begin receiving weapons thanks to arms dealer Hagath and former Bajoran Minister Jas Holza. Meanwhile, the Cardassian dissidents effectively gain a majority in the Detapa Council by assassinating a pro-colonial minister and vote for a withdrawal. With the Cardassians gone, the Bajorans choose to call on the Federation for assistance. Both Kira and Odo join the newly-formed militia. References Characters ; :Bareil Antos • Basso Tromac • Bek • Chavin • Darrah Bajin • Darrah Cheren • Furel • Gantt • Gran Tolo • Jaro Essa • Jas Holza • Kalem Apren • Kalem Raina • Keeve Falor • Kira Meru • Kira Nerys • Kohn Biran • Kohn Weir • Kubus Oak • Latha Mabrin • Li Nalas • Lupaza • Ma Jouvirna • Marin • Mart • Mobara • Mora Pol • Opaka Fasil • Opaka Sulan • Preta • Riszen Ketauna • Shakaar Edon • Sharet Ras • Sito Jaxa • Sito Keral • Sorash Tem • Stassen • Tahna Los • Vaatrik Drasa • Ver • Winn Adami ; :Dost Abor/Ran Lotor • Astraea/Miras Vara • Boheeka • Cul • Dalak • Corat Damar • Skrain Dukat • Kutel Esad • Tekeny Ghemor • Tera Glees • Kaer • Danig Kell • Natima Lang • Crell Moset • Kotan Pa'Dar • Kalisi Reyar • Yannik Reyar • Gaten Russol • Thrax Sa'kat • Yoriv Skyl • Trakad • Seia Trant • Tuken • Sree Yopal ; :Gaila • Gart • Ishka • Kurga • Morn • Alynna Nechayev • Nog • Odo • Quark • Rom • Elias Vaughn Baj • Bestram • Blessed Exchequer • Maran Bry • Trekal Darhe'el • Darrah Karys • Darrah Mace • Daul Mirosha • Dava Nikende • Athra Dukat • Ficen Dobat • Frool • Elim Garak • Gera • Hagath • Iloja • Kan Nion • Kedat • Veja Ketan • Letra • Mirel • Oralius • Orta • Orthew • Revel Panh • Jean-Luc Picard • Rike'la • Ro Laren • • Somah Trac • Enabran Tain • Tel • Trentin Fala • Zarale Locations :Ashalla • Bajor • B'hava'el • Cardassia • Cardassia City • Dakeen Monastery • habitat ring • Ikreimi • Iwara • Kendra Shrine • Kendra Valley • Lakarian City • Mekisar military base • Promenade • Quark's • Serpent's Ridge • Shikina Monastery • Starbase 621 • Terok Nor • Tozhat • Valo II • Valo III • Valo VI • Vekobet Benzar • Cuellar • Culat • Derna • Elemspur • Gerhami Province • Hetrith • Huvara Province • Ilvia • Jalanda • Jeraddo • Jo'kala • Korto • Musilla Province • Petrita • Qui'al • Relliketh • Renday • Rihjer • Sadera • Tilar Starships and vehicles Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Lurian Jibetian • Prophets • Tarulian States and organizations :Bajoran Institute of Science • Bank of Bolias • Cardassian Union • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Information Service • Cardassian Science Ministry • Obsidian Order • Oralian Way • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • University of Culat • University of Prekiv Science and technology :detection grid • duranium • duranja • Fostossa booster • Fostossa virus • hair • hypo • inoculation • isolinear rod • kelbonite • linnipate • magnasite • orb • Orb of Prophecy and Change • polytrinic acid • sensor tower • shapeshifter • telemetry processing system • throat • time • tritanium • uridium • vaccine Ranks and titles :businessperson • chief • dabo girl • dal • dalin • doctor • Emissary of the Prophets • garresh • gil • glinn • Guide for the Oralian Way • gul • kai • legate • proprietor • prylar • ranjen • security chief • soldier • sub-nagus • trader • vedek Other references :Bajoran religion • bar • barstool • • cadge lupus • Cardassian neck trick • cave • clothing • cocktail napkin • copal • corridor • crime • day • deka tea • Federation-Cardassian War • fish juice • frame job • Gratitude Festival • hasperat • history • jacket • joke • kanar • katterpod • kava root • Kendra Valley massacre • kotra • latinum • lek • makapa • murder • napkin • nyawood • pagh • pocket • porli • Prime Directive • puppet • renewal scroll • riding hound • rubberwood • Samarian sunset • sinoraptor • "spoonhead" • synthale • tyrfox • Vault of Eternal Destitution • waistcoat • year Appendices Background *In the acknowledgements, Britta Dennison thanks all Star Trek wiki contributors for their work. Related stories * * * * }} * * * * * * External link * Connections Timeline | prevMB=A Stitch in Time | nextMB=Lefler's Logs | type=MB| timeframe=Timeframe6| primary=2360| date1=2362 | prevdate1=Pathways | nextdate1=Pathways | date2=2363 | prevdate2=Out of the Frying Pan| nextdate2=The Buried Age | date3=2365 | prevdate3=A Matter of Honor| nextdate3=The Measure of a Man| date4=2366 | prevdate4=Buying Time | nextdate4=The High Ground| date5=2368 | prevdate5=Ensign Ro| nextdate5=Do Not Close Your Eyes | date6=2369 | prevdate6=Once Burned | nextdate6=Freedom Angst| |}} category:books Category:DS9 novels